


So kiss me tonight (honey, I don’t think I’ll make it out alive)

by Hieiandshino



Series: all that I've been taught and every word I've got is foreign to me [1]
Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Uncanny Avengers, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Closeted Character, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, implied crossover - Freeform, spoilers for All-New X-Men (2012) #40, though it is not a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He has heard about them, but never thought he would </i>see <i>them. Meet them. Again.</i><br/><i>The first X-Men.</i></p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So kiss me tonight (honey, I don’t think I’ll make it out alive)

**Author's Note:**

> _Uncanny Avengers_ , _All-New X-Men_ and Marvel in general do not belong to me.
> 
> Title is inspired by the son "Snakes on a plane (Bring it)" by Cobra Starship. It has nothing to do with the song, except that this would be a better lyric and that I read the title thinking of the song and it's rhytm.
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry if it contains mistakes. It depicts a kiss between a grown-up man and a tenager, though the adult does not feel sexual aroused by it. If this displeases you, I'm really sorry. It also implies a crossover, but that you'll have to figure it out on your own.
> 
> Spoilers from _All-New X-Men #40_. I mention _Uncanny Avengers_ , though I do not use the new plot (NEVER!!), only the fact that Pietro is on the team, together with Creed and Rogue. Also, there are mentions for the plot with adult!Bobby in _Astonishing X-Men #62 - #65_ and Pietro and Laura Kinney's capture and torture in _Avengers vs X-Men_ and _Avengers Arena_ , respectively.

He has heard about them, but never thought he would _see_ them. Meet them. Again.

The first X-Men. Scott Summers. Henry McCoy. Warren Worthington ( _III_ ). Jean Grey. Robert Drake. Professor Xavier’s chosen ones that created, among death and destruction, a place that mutants can turn in, knowing they will be well-received, that they will have friends. Minus Pietro and Wanda — the X-Men were never for them and became less and less a paradise and more like a personal hell as years went by.

And here they are. In his house. Literally _inside_ his house, together with Laura Kinney, X-23, Wolverine’s clone. They are all bloody, weak and starving. Also perplexed. So is Pietro.

“ _OhmyGod_ ” Grey says in one breath, putting her hand in front of her mouth, shocked.

“Is that _Quicksilver_?” Scott Summers asks, mouth hanging open.

“He is _old_.” Angel says and is shoved by McCoy, who rolls his eyes. Grey gives him an annoyed look before saying: “He looks amazing.”

The shocked looks turn from Pietro to her, then, and she shrugs. Pietro always liked her. Laura, who is sitting on his floor, waiting for her chest wound to heal completely, blood dripping from it and on the carpet ( _and it makes him wince at that because it is an expensive carpet_ ), says: “I remembered your address.”

“My address.” Pietro repeats, not sure when he ever gave her his address.

“From the Academy.” She explains. “They gave us the address from every professor, in case we needed help. I remembered yours because you were the only mutant.”

“Right.” He remembers saying no to that and Tigra scoffing. He remembers Jeannie asking if she could come whenever she wanted, not only if she was in danger. Pietro told her she was welcome, but to leave Striker behind if she went. They both knew he was serious, but also joking. He misses Finesse more than he ever thought he would. More than he misses everyone else.

“We need to lay low for a while.” Laura finishes and it’s not a question. Pietro never missed her, though he hates what Arcade did to her. Hates what he did to every one of the children he swore to protect. “Please.” She adds, and Pietro wants to ask her if she knows that that is not how you use it.

Instead, Pietro looks at all these children and knows how they will turn. Every one of them, even her, Laura. He puts his keys on the coffee table and takes Laura’s arm, pushing her up. Angel takes a step towards them, looking suddenly angry, as if Pietro is going to do something _horrible_ with her. Pietro gives him his most famous lift of eyebrow and then scoffs at Laura. She really is Wolverine’s clone, with the horrible type ever. She smiles a little at him and he pushes her towards the bathroom so she can bleed on the bathtub and clean herself when she is healed. “I have two bedrooms. Grey and you can share my guest room. It belonged to my sister. Drake and McCoy can take mine. Summers and _Angel_ stay in the couch.”

“There is only one couch!” Summers says, while Angel asks: “Why?”

“I don’t like you.” He explains and McCoy and Grey laugh. Laura leans in, dizzy, and Pietro takes her in his arms before they take any other step. She is still heavy, but weights nothing when he runs at his speed. Within the second they are already in the bathroom, she sitting inside the bathtub and breathing through her mouth, eyes closed. Pietro takes his medical supplies and wonders if it is enough. Wanda and he never got very hurt during a fight and they both could heal faster than the others, so buying supplies of any kind were never in their mind.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Laura asks before he leaves the bathroom.

“At the Avengers Mansion.” He says. “I have a room there.”

“This is your house.” She points out, but her eyes are grateful.

Pietro nods. “I know.”

It is the longest conversation they ever had.

.

The children of the Atom make the same question and Pietro gives the same answer. When they learn that he is on an Avenger team, they all look much more relieved. Pietro smirks at that.

“You were really Laura’s professor?” Drake asks, _finally_. Pietro never really understood why he talked so _much_ , but the silence he gave Pietro until now was disturbing. Iceman is not known to be quiet.

“Yes.”

“Wow.” He says and that’s that.

Pietro frowns at him, not understanding why this would be surprising when Drake himself is a professor — and if he can do it, so can Pietro. So can everyone.

Drake is awful quiet today and _awfully_ … Staring at Pietro. Grey seems to notice too, because she cannot keep a straight face after a while of observing her friend.

“I will go get some food and more medical supplies.” He says to each one of them and they all cheer, thanking him with tired, hungry comments. Minus Drake — he keeps ogling Pietro. _Teenagers_. “Do not leave the apartment. If you want something specific, say before I leave.”

In the end, he has to make a list, because Grey wants Thai food, Summers and Laura want Chinese, McCoy wants Greek, Worthington wants Italian and Drake wants hamburgers. They make notes of the exact thing they want and Pietro knows he should not spoil them, but gets their food in the original country, because they are _kids_ and he used to do this for Finesse, Luna and Georgia all the time, in different moments of his life.

So, Pietro is a sap. He will deny until his dying breath and beyond and kill anyone that mentions it.

He gets an absurd amount of each of their foods and then goes to France to get his own.

.

“So that is why Finesse liked you so much.” Laura says as she sees the food and joins the original X-Men on marveling the fact that Pietro brought them all from their original countries so fast. It is both surprising and horrifying that she is trying to make jokes. She was quieter and sadder and Pietro thinks that, even with the entire trauma Murder World gave her, she is better. He is happy for her, in a way.

Laura Kinney needs better taste in men, however. Otherwise, she is doing great.

They sit on his living room because there is no space on the kitchen table for all of them. Pietro feels uncomfortable being surrounded by all these teenagers that are nothing to him at all, but this is his house and they did urge him to at least eat with them if he was going to sleep somewhere because there was no space for another person in the apartment.

Grey makes Drake sit next to him, close enough that their thighs are pressed together. Drake _blushes_ and makes Pietro feel cold, but no one says a thing. Grey seems to know something and Pietro — Pietro wishes he cared more. Maybe he’ll care tomorrow. He is too tired.

“When are you leaving?” He asks the teens. Summers looks at him. “Do I have to contact anyone?” He stops for a moment. “Ignore it. I keep feeling that I am the responsible adult here.”

“Well, you are.” Drake says and when their eyes meet, he quickly looks back to his food. “An adult, I mean.” He whispers, not looking at Pietro again.

“Responsible for _you_.” He explains, frowning at Drake’s sudden shyness. He does not remember he was like this before. In the past. This is all _so_ _confusing_. “Enough that I have to call in someone to get you to _safety_. Which, of course, is unnecessary.”

“Our ride will come tomorrow.” Summers tells him, finally. He is smirking in that way he is thoroughly enjoying what Pietro is saying. This one still is the same. Thankfully there is no teen Wolverine, or Pietro would not survive this dinner. “We just need to stay the night.”

“Of course.” Pietro says and nods for emphasis. “Do I have to be here when they come get you?”

“No.” Laura says and her eyes are hard enough for Pietro to understand that they are now with dangerous, probably wanted by law, people. _Summers_ , Pietro thinks bitterly and then his blood runs cold when he thinks of Magik. She is probably their ride. He remembers the intense torture she gave him, Barton, Danvers and the others when she was possessed by the Phoenix. The sudden intrusion — messy, but still with Jean Grey’s signature all over it — makes Pietro look at Grey. She is looking at him, warily. _It’s okay_ , he tells her. _I will not do anything to anyone_.

Grey visibly relaxes and smiles at him, believing the sincerity of his thoughts. Then, she nudges Drake, who keeps eating his food and not looking at to anyone. Her smile is teasing and a little _too_ happy.

Pietro looks to his food and frowns, wondering if it has the answers he cannot find on his own. After this particular day, he would not be surprised if his _tartiflette_ held all the secrets of the universe.

.

He arrives at the Avengers Mansion way too early. The X-Men were tired and broken from another fight that Pietro didn’t ask about, so he decided to not keep them up for longer. It feels weird to let them be all by themselves in his house when he cannot trust their present selves on a daily basis.

Rogue is walking down the stairs when he enters. She stops in the middle of it and frowns. “Ah thought ya would go tah yer hom’.”

“I did, but now I’m back.” He answers, face blank.

She huffs and Pietro tries to not smile. “Ah thought you’d stay _ther’_ ”.

“I did too, but something happened.”

“What?”

Pietro smirks at her curious tone and licks his lips. He cannot help himself: “The original X-Men decided to crash there.”

Rogue looks surprised, before she rolls her eyes, thinking it is another lie for a ‘compulsive liar’ ( _her words, not his_ ). “‘F course.” She says and finishes coming down the stairs. She does not believe him one bit and ignores him as she turns to her left and disappears in one of the many rooms of the house, muttering about hating Pietro more than she hated Wanda — a feat, she adds.

Pietro watches her go with a delighted smile before going upstairs to read in his room. He has some things that he took from the apartment before he left it with the teens and their own designs ( _he showed the girls to their room and the boys to theirs and noticed Grey couldn’t stop smiling and Drake couldn’t stop blushing — blush that got even worse when Pietro gave everyone some clothes of his so they wouldn’t sleep on their tight, destroyed, bloody uniforms. It would destroy the sheets, he told them and they laughed, though he was telling the truth. Drake is weirder than Pietro remembered him_ ) and he looks through it to see if he has not dropped something valuable — once, his _wallet_. Father still reminds him, in front of _everyone_ — and because of that he almost misses Creed, leaning on the wall of the hallway, in a strategic place that cannot be seen from the angle Pietro and Anna Marie were. Pietro stops before he gets too close to the man and notices he looks serious, his eyebrows lifted. They both know Pietro was telling the truth.

“What’re you gonna do?” Creed asks and Pietro does not remember the last time they had a pleasant conversation. Then, it comes to him: it was _never_. He has to stop joining teams with people that hate him.

Pietro smirks at the question and presses one of his fingers against his mouth, making a shushing sound that takes a laugh from Creed.

Even though they are dangerous to each other and everyone near them, Pietro thinks they will get along great.

.

Pietro knows he should not, but he comes back early to his apartment on the next day to check on the children. He also brings enough food for an army because he does not know if there will be food whenever they are ( _a part of him feels that it is unacceptable to let the children go to their home without eating anything in his house. He is a parent, after all_ ).

He arrives at his apartment building and notices from the sidewalk that all the curtains of his place are still closed. It is past 9a.m. and Pietro cannot help but smirk at that. Teenagers.

He enters his apartment and the smell of sleep hits him hard. It is that particular smell of stale air, closed windows, wool and… Sleep, that he barely smells when he himself wakes up — Pietro sleeps too little and enters the room of others even less. He notices Angel and Cyclops sleeping on the couch and sighs, relieved, that at least they followed _that_ order. A part of him was dreading the idea of coming back to his apartment and see that they did not use his bedrooms as anything other than sleep.

He does not check the other rooms, however. Pietro goes to the kitchen to put the breakfast on the table before he leaves yet again ( _Magik or Summers are not his favorite people and his house has new furniture_ ), and almost drops everything when he sees Robert Drake sitting on his granite countertop, reading a book and drinking milk. Drake himself almost drops the glass when he sees Pietro.

He blushes. _Again_.

“Robert.” Pietro says for no reason — he does not use Robert normally, does not use Robert _at all_ , but this is a child and, well, maybe he needs to try something other than a last name with this time-displaced kid that is having too many bad decisions ( _it also seems to throw them off their games_ ) — and the blush deepens. Pietro lifts an eyebrow. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah. Ah. Yes. Um. Yeah.” Drake says and puts the glass next to him. Pietro thinks he will jump out of the countertop — he hopes he does, it’s _granite_ and he has _chairs_ for people to sit on —, but nothing happens. He plays with the hem of the shirt Pietro gave him last night and falls silent.

“You are awfully quiet.” Pietro remarks. And not the _good_ type of quiet. He is restless and seems to want to talk about many things, at the same time he seems to want to bolt and never come back. Drake also does not seem to want Pietro to look at him or look inside Pietro’s eyes. Pietro has seen this a few times with teenagers but at that time they were all having—

_Oh._

“Do you want something to eat?” Pietro asks because he does not know what to do with this new piece of information. He at least hopes his face is not mirroring the horrified thoughts he is having right now.

Drake jumps a little and looks back at Pietro before his eyes dropping back to his knees. “Uh. Sure. But. Not now? I mean, yeah, but—” Robert tries to gesticulate with his hands what he wants, but they fall back on his back less than a second later — seriously, _less than a second_ , Pietro _counts_ — and then resumes his talk by shaking his head.

Pietro stares at him until the boy uses the milk as an excuse to do something and not look anywhere but him. There are bags under Drake’s eyes and his hair is a mess. He has the distinctive thought that Drake did not sleep well on _his_ bed and in the end was kicked out of it by McCoy during the night.

He has seen this being played by others and to others, but this never happened to him. Or it did and he did not notice ( _that is highly probable_ ). Though it does not make sense. Robert Drake is not—

—By יהוה, yes, he _is_. He is and he did— Before—

—Wanda is _right_. Pietro _is_ dumb.

Pietro sighs and puts the food on the kitchen table before turning to Drake. “Do you want to tell me something, Drake? Anything?”

Like a deer in highlights, he stays frozen and silent, sitting on Pietro’s countertop, with Pietro’s giant t-shirt hanging off one shoulder and bed hair. Pietro wonders what would be adult Drake’s reaction to this same question in the same subject. He certainly would like to find out.

( _Pietro never said he was straight. Pietro never said he didn’t find Robert esthetically attractive and cute_ )

Pietro remembers a specific moment of his past involving the first X-Men and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He walks towards Drake, fifteen, big eyes and big hopes, already pretending to be something he never was. Pietro does something he never thought he would: he hops on the countertop next to Drake and looks at him, waiting. The boy is afraid of something and Pietro wants to tell him that it gets better, but, in his case, it does not. Not if he does the same thing Drake did his whole life ( _hiding, assuming that if he ever finds the right girl he will be better and then lashing out against the world and using them as excuse for his own rage, for his own failure as a man_ ).

He could say that he does not have to pretend anymore, that the world is safer now and that they don’t have to fake anything else. Instead, he says this: “Do you want something from me?”

Drake freezes even more, if that is even possible, before he closes his eyes and lets the blush take over him. Then, he opens them and his hand touches his and Pietro notices how cold they are. Even with all that burning in his face, he is so _cold_. If he were young, he would have hated that. However, young Pietro once had this chance and did not take it; did not notice the signs.

“A kiss.” The boy says and Pietro smiles. Closes his eyes and remembers—

[— _what seems like a thousand years now, something happened: Pietro Maximoff, eighteen and finally free from Magneto, and Robert Drake, sixteen and already hiding himself in his ice form, meet by chance in New York. Pietro is using normal clothes and is ready to leave the country and go somewhere with his sister where they are not connected with their past with Magneto. Drake — Bobby — has just visited his parents and is burning with regret and shame and self-deprecation, but this is something Pietro never knew and will never know._

_They talk about something they both forgot already and that the young Bobby in Pietro’s kitchen in 2015 does not know either because he did not pass through this yet._

_“Do you want something from me?” Pietro asks, eighteen and already angry at the world, frowning at the boy that uses t-shirts in the winter and spiked ice hair whenever he can. They could not be more different. Pietro, with fast feet and faster mind. Pietro, with his perfect clothing and ridiculously perfect English that only someone who does not has it as a mother tongue could do it. Pietro, with his strong accent that later will diminish after he enters the Avengers, and that in the future will almost be gone. Drake remembers perfectly, for he dreamed of it, and will forever bite his tongue whenever he meets Pietro to hold back the comment_ I miss your strong accent _because that would imply he spend too much time —_ his whole life — _thinking of it._

_Bobby Drake smiles and says: “A kiss?” And then laughs._

_Pietro thinks it is a joke, but his heart skips a beat. He does not notice how strained Bobby’s face looks, how hollow is that smile. Does not notice how Bobby told him the truth a second ago and then tried to cover it up. He does not know that he will keep doing it until he snaps one day and tries to bury the world in snow, wronging women for wronging him. For not_ fixing _him. Still, the secret —_ I like boys. I am gay — _will keep being just that: a secret. Underneath his tongue, burning hot in ways only shame and denial can, burning through ice that tries in vain to freeze it forever and let it sleep and be forgotten like the bodies in Everest._

_Pietro takes it like a joke and leaves. He does not look back. If he did, perhaps he would have noticed the way Bobby’s face fell and how he had to live with the regret of making it sound like a joke the only time he confessed he liked another boy. It haunts him to this day, in ways it still haunts Jean Grey — even in her highest form, a Phoenix that only others that burn as bright as she can reach (_ Johnny Storm. Frankie Raye. Quentin Quire, when he wants. Scott, when he was the Phoenix himself and was falling into pieces. A man from another dimension with an armor of the constellation of the burning and eternal bird _). Her only regret in this life and the one her younger form has already fixed with a messy, violent confrontation only teenagers could make it, even though nothing has changed—_ ]

—Now, in the kitchen, he regrets not following through with the request. Wonders if Wanda already knew. Remembers the way Jean Grey kept teasing Drake without words the day before and knows she knows. Wonders if she always knew. Hates her a little if she did, because that is not _living_ —

—and opens his eyes when Robert Drake is ready to take his hand away from Pietro’s. Before he even thinks better — heistooyoungPietroistoooldit’sbeenalongtimesincethatdayheisakidthisis _wrong_ —, Pietro kisses him, in his own kitchen, with Drake’s teenage friends sleeping on the couch, a few feet from where they are. Kisses him right in the mouth, softly and ready to stop if the boy wants to.

Robert’s breath hitches and Pietro wonders if his older self ever kissed a man. He wants to rectify this, but this moment is not for Bobby, the _man_ that has never been kissed, but _Bobby_ , the boy who has never been kissed.

_A proper kiss, then_ , Pietro thinks and opens his mouth so Robert can push his tongue inside. He does it, timidly and his hand shakes. Pietro holds one firmly, assuringly, before he changes the angle: moves from where he is on Robert’s side to be in front of him, their mouths still connected. The boy immediately parts his legs and this is wrong, this is _terrible_ , but Pietro accommodates himself there and keeps kissing. Massages Robert’s tongue with his; licks the boy’s lips and nips at it until the boy is panting. One of his hands is still holding Robert’s, his fingers interlocking with his, and the other finds his face, cups it, keeps him in place.

Pietro changes the angle and Robert melts, before he pulls away. Robert breathes heavily and he looks surprised, terrified, confused. Pietro kisses one of the hands that is still locked with his and the boy blushes.

“Why would you—?” The boy starts, but Pietro kisses his hand again.

“When you are sixteen, you will meet me. I do not recall the place; I do not recall what we talked. I will ask you the same thing I asked you before and you will answer me the same thing. But you will laugh.” Robert blinks, confused. “When this happens, when you come back to your present and my past, do not laugh. If you hadn’t, I would have done this a long time ago.”

“My future self—” Robert starts and Pietro shakes his head.

“I do not know. But I am not helping you hide. Grey may have done it and your parents definitely did it. In a way, I gave you another reason to hide too. I helped with that when I should have helped with _this_.” Pietro says and squeezes the boy’s hand, for emphasis. Assuming who you are is beautiful. It is liberating. He smiles and releases Robert’s hand. The teen brings it to his chest and covers it with his other one. Pietro’s hand is cold; the boy’s hand must be warm now. Shared warmth together with shared secrets. It looks like a promise. “I am breaking the rules this time.”

“Jean did that already.” Robert confesses. “She talked to me.”

“Good. Keep talking. Never stop talking.” Pietro remembers his secret language with Wanda, a mix of a thousand different languages they taught each other. He remembers sharing a bed in a barn, the fire keeping them warm. He remembers hiding with her inside a blanket, darkness his ally as he confessed Wanda he was attracted more for boys than for girls. Pietro remembers that even in all that night of their own she found his hand and squeezed. _I prefer women too_ , she said, before they ever knew that bisexuality had a name. Before they ever knew that twins shared more than just faces and thoughts and a language of their own. Before they were Avengers and before they met the people that would love them as much as kill them inside, little by little ( _and that they would, unwillingly, pay it back, but with a fouler touch and a faster poison. They were always so careless, so messy. So physical on their breaking_ )

Robert frowns. “People will hurt me.”

“They already are.” Pietro remembers. “They hurt you every day. They are hurting you _yesterday_. That is why you all came to hide I my apartment. For different reasons and yet the same.”

“I’m not that brave.” Robert says and deflates. He looks defeated and destroyed. It is a look that Pietro has seen one too many times in his older self. Notices this is the origins for such expression. Hates it.

“You are fighting against the world. Against a thousand worlds. You are strong. We all are. יהוה would not make us like this if he did not know we couldn’t handle.”

“Uh, _what_?” Drake asks, confused.

Pietro thinks for a moment before he answers. “It is the four letters that represent God’s name in Hebrew.”

Robert makes an “ _ah_ ” sound and seems to think about that. Pietro wants to tell him they can talk more about this, that Drake knows where he lives, that he can help, but Pietro is old and out of this Robert’s reach. They are in different times, different contexts. Different minds. Pietro was never afraid for liking men more than he liked women because he had Wanda, who did the same thing with women. He is older and wiser, hated for different things. He is an Avenger and the son of Magneto, who is proud of Pietro even when he is not. Robert has a family that dislikes him and another family that is trying to help. He is alone in his sexuality and from a time where being a mutant was possibly better than liking people from his own sex. He is young and stupid, afraid of being shunned away from everything he still has. Everything he built in such a young age with tiny hands that shake when he kisses.

Pietro has Wanda and Crystal and Lorna and Luna and Father and the Avengers and the century where people can marry whoever they want in most states and other parts of the world. Robert has Jean and the natural ability to cover everything with ice until he stops feeling it or until it dies without noticing it.

Still, when Robert looks back at Pietro, his eyes are surer. “I can try.” It is a start.

Pietro nods. Moments later ( _for him_ ) he leaves his apartment, back to the Avengers tower and after nudging Grey with his mind until she awakens. Robert Drake is still sitting at his granite countertop, a glass full milk in his hands and lips swollen from all the kissing, eating a bagel as he waits to go back to a school that is more dangerous now than it was before, when he first joined it when his powers kicked in.

They both hope that next time Pietro sees Drake’s older version, they rectify that day in which a kiss was asked and then retracted and a boy was left behind with his regret and shame and hate and loneliness only to become a man that never grew up.

**Author's Note:**

>  **יהוה** is the most important name of God in Judaism, written in Hebrew.
> 
> So, I am writing a giant Bobby Drake/Pietro Maximoff and I suddenly had inspiration for this story. I decided to post it because I am opening a new tag here in Ao3 and my other one is not only incomplete, but also is super dark and horrible towards Pietro. The idea of Drake having a crush on Pietro is in both, of course, but they are used differently and it is _important_.
> 
> I think I will write a small continuation, between adult!Bobby and Pietro. Also, I just want to say it again that Pietro did not feel aroused. He did all this because he felt like he owed Drake and he is in a path to fix the mistakes of his past. This one is one of them.
> 
> Anyway, I didn't like the beginning, but as the story went on, I just fell for it. Hope you guys also like it!
> 
> PS: Have you guys figured it out what is the crossover? If you did, please let me know! Hint: I have already posted a story about this here ;D  
> One of the reasons why Pietro does not like Angel is the fact that he briefly dated his sister Wanda, as seen in _X-Men: First Class_ (the comics).


End file.
